


Shattered

by cascadingshades



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, FIFTY SHADES FREED, Fifty Shades (Movies) RPF, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadingshades/pseuds/cascadingshades
Summary: In my story Ana is the one broken. Ana's given up on life and she feels all hope is lost. until after a tragic accident. will she find the will to move on and live? or will she let the darkness take her. Christian is his playful self, he has his past to but he over come his fears of it years ago. will he be able to bring Ana back from the darkness? or will Jack destroy them all.





	1. Chapter 1

Bzzz, bzzzz  
I startle awake from the vibration of my phone and instantly wince in pain. I look down to see Jack's arm wrapped around me, I risk a quick glance at him to make sure he's still asleep. He looks so peaceful, like he has no cares in the world, and I feel a pang of hatred towards him for it, wishing I could feel like that.  
I slowly slide out of his embrace in hopes not to wake him. I sigh with relief when I'm free and head towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. I quickly shower trying to ignore the pain coming from my ribs and quickly get dressed for work. I glance at the mirror and make sure all evidence is hidden with my clothes. I sigh thinking how this has become my norm and want to cry but I can hear movement from the bedroom. He's awake. I quickly get my emotions under control and rush to the kitchen to get his breakfast ready. When he finally saunters into the lounge/kitchen in nothing but pyjama bottoms, his coffee, toast and eggs are ready and waiting at his usual spot at the breakfast bar and I'm busying myself with cleaning up. He hates a mess.  
"Morning" he utters as he slides his arm around my stomach from behind. I instantly stiffen at his touch.  
"morning" I say meekly putting on a forced smile not looking at him. I continue to wash up as he nuzzles my neck and his alcohol and cigarette drenched breath cascades down on me making me want to throw up. But I hold my smile as if it doesn't affect me and he finally releases me and sits down to his breakfast. I can still feel his eyes on me when I have finished cleaning. I turn to him and I know he's thinking of something to do with me. Shit! I was hoping for a quiet morning, especially after last night. I need time to heal a bit before I can endure anymore. Please let my rest I silently pray.  
"soo I think y…" he slurs  
The doorbell rings and cuts off whatever he was about to suggest, and I sigh with relief as he frowns at the front door  
"err. That'll be Kate." I explain as I hurry to get my coat and purse to leave. "my lift to work. I'll see you later." I mutter as I head past him to the door.  
He grabs my wrist and pulls me into his arms and kisses me. I stiffen and hide my revulsion behind a smile "DON'T be late" Jack sneers as he grabs my arse and slaps it. I jump at the touch and he release me when the doorbell rings again.  
I rush out the door of the flat and down the stairs before Kate can ring the doorbell again as I know it will only annoy Jack. I'm out of breath and in pain from ribs when I reach her.  
"Hey," she smiles "what happened to you?" she asks as she takes in my panting and pained look.  
"I ran down the stairs." I smile "I think I got a stitch." I smile at her hoping she believes it and she laughs and heads back to the car. I follow sighing with relief.  
Kate chats happily away on the drive to work and I smile happily at her, grateful for the normalcy. Helping me forget about what Jack might have instore for later. Kate's my best friend, we've been friends since Junior high. She is so carefree it's refreshing. Her parents are very well off and Kate gets whatever she wants and doesn't have to work for anything. She says she got this job to help her stand on her own two feet, but I have a feeling it's because of me. Since Jack it's the only time we get to see each other because Jack doesn't like to share. I know Kate is concerned about mine and Jacks relationship, but thankfully she doesn't know the truth about it. She would be so ashamed of me. I know I am, but I'm too scared to leave. What if he finds me? I shudder to think what he'd do. I wince at the pain of my ribs and that was because he didn't like my cooking last night.  
Kate and I work as waitresses at a quaint little bistro in the centre of Seattle. It's a beautiful little place, when the weathers nice like today we bring some tables outside so the customers can enjoy the sun while they eat.  
It's been a busy morning and I'm grateful as it leaves little time for me to think about later. I head outside to clear the tables when it all happened so fast. One minute I'm clearing the table the next minute I'm being pulled out of the way of an eccentric cyclist riding too fast on the pavement. It takes me a few seconds to realise I'm being held up by someone.  
"Are you OK?" the voice brings me back to reality, I look up into the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen.  
"Err. Y... yes thank you." I say shyly as I steady myself. He's holding me close to him by my elbows. I step back, and he releases me. I take a steadying breath and wince instantly regretting it as a sharp stabbing pain lashes out across my chest.  
"You're hurt." He says full of concern as he grabs his phone out the pocket of his hoody. "I'll call for some help."  
Suddenly panic hits me "NO!" I yelp at the thought of being taken to hospital. Jack would kill me! I remember the last time I got taken to hospital for a broken arm and how much worse it was when I got home. Panic obviously, all over my face. The man walks me to one of the chairs and sits me down.  
"If you're hurt you need to see someone." He says gently, bringing me back from my memories. I glance at him properly for the first time. He's in running gear, headphones hanging loose at the top of his sweater, his dark copper coloured hair dishevelled from his exercise, but he still looked so hot, with those beautiful grey eyes gazing at me with nothing but worry. He is kneeled in front of me with his hands on the arms of the chair. His phone still in his hand. I need to make him think I'm ok, I can't go hospital.  
"I'm fine honestly." I say putting on my fake smile. "I was just shaken up" I finish as I go to stand up, he stands with me, arms ready to catch me. "Err. Thank you for helping me" I say bashfully as I smile at him before I go back to recollecting the plates onto my tray that is now all over the floor. He bends down and helps me, I can feel his gaze on me, but I can't bring myself to look at him.  
I stand trying to hide the pain coming from my now throbbing ribs with the tray in my hands.  
"Thank you." I smile again as I give him a quick glance.  
"You're welcome. I'm Christian Grey." He smiles the most breath-taking smile as I glance at him. I turn towards the entrance of the bistro and he grabs and holds the door open for me.  
"Thank you, Mr, Grey" I smile not looking at him and head back into the restaurant, dazed by what had just happened. I reach the kitchen door before I glance back, he didn't follow me in.  
I head into the kitchen to get rid of the tray and the now broken plate. Kate is in there grabbing a new order, she sees the broken plate and frowns at me questioningly, I shake my head and go back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and I finish just before the lunchtime rush. We grab our things and head to the car and drive straight to university for our afternoon classes. I sit in silence thinking about the grey eyes on me. No one has ever looked at me like that except my parents but that's their job to be worried.  
I shake off my thoughts and try to focus on my classes, only a couple more lessons to go before my exams and then I have finally completed my university degree. I have no idea what I am going to do once I have, I honestly didn't think I'd get this far, my thoughts head in a darker direction of Jack. So many times, I have thought about ending my life just to be free of him, but I have never had the courage to go through with it. I just fill like I have been swallowed by darkness with no way out. I sigh and drag my thoughts back to my lesson.  
On the drive home Kate asks me if I want to come out with her and a few friends for dinner and a few drinks. She glances at me already knowing my answer but asks me hopefully anyway. To no one's surprise I decline saying that I needed to study for my exams. She nods sombrely. I gently hug her, and she hugs my fervently back and I hide the pain from my face as I go to get out of the car.  
"See you in morning "she says smiling sadly at me. I nod and head into the flats. With every step, I fill the darkness suffocating me more and more.  
Jack's not home which means he's gone out drinking with his friends. Which means it's going to be another bad night. I shudder. It's always worse after he's been drinking, which seems to be more and more lately.   
It's gone 11 at night when Jack staggers into the house shouting for me. I panic, grab my uni stuff quickly. He comes crashing into the bedroom just as I finish putting the last of my stuff in my bag.  
"OI BITCH! WHERES MY FUCKING DINNER!!!" he yells slurring his words. He grabs me by the hair and drags me into the kitchen. I whimper from the pain trying to hold my screams in as I know it'll only be worse if I scream. He throws me into the kitchen and I bash my head on the side before I fall to the floor. I can feel blood trickle down my face. I must have cut my head.  
"I SAID WHERES MY DINNER!!" he growls as he steps closer to me.  
"I I I'm sorry I will get it now." I stutter as I try to pull myself up off the floor. he grabs my hair and pulls me up. I feel a few hairs being pulled from the roots and I can't stifle the cry of pain. He back hands me across the face and throws me back to the ground. he then Kicks me hard in the stomach and I curl up in a ball trying to protect my already sore ribs. He kicks me again and then staggers losing his balance. He grabs the fridge handle to steady himself. Tears trickle down my face silently and the blood blends with them. I try and make myself as small as I can on the floor not knowing when the next blow will come from. Instead he pulls the fridge open and grabs a beer, opens it throws the bottle opener and lid at me then saunters to lounge and drops into his favourite chair. Once I hear the telly come on, I pull myself up off the floor as quickly as I can manage and instantly get to work at getting him something to eat. My vision slightly blurred, and I don't know if it's from the tears or the bash on my head. I quickly wipe my eyes with the back of my sleeve as I hurry about I the kitchen. He's yelling at some game on the telly when I walk slowly to him hoping that will be all he does to me tonight. He grabs the dinner tray from me barely looking at me. I quickly scurry away to clean up the mess in the kitchen wiping away any evidence of what happened here.  
I quickly glance at Jack when I have finished, he's still watching TV, so I silently walk into the bathroom. To inspect the damage of tonight. I gaze into the mirror not really seeing myself. I have a gash just above my left eyebrow and my cheek is still red from being hit. I sigh and busy myself with stopping the bleeding. Luckily it doesn't look too bad once I have cleaned it up. I'll be able to cover my slightly bruised cheek with makeup and the cut isn't too bad I can get away with the excuse of bashing my head on a cupboard or something, I try to remember what my last excuse was and how long ago it was, not been for a few weeks thankfully so hopefully no one will question it. I can still hear the TV, so I decide to take a shower.  
I had just stepped out of the shower and grabbing for a towel when Jack opens the door, sneering at me.  
"That's right baby, all ready for me." He sneers as he grabs me by the hips. My stomach twists with fear. I feel sick. His disgusting hands are all over me and he's kissing my neck. Tears trickle down my face silently as I know what's coming. He drags me to the bedroom and pushes me onto the bed. He's so heavy on top of me. As he starts his assault of my body my mind goes blank, going to my safe place, while tears continually run down my face. I fall even further into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I wake from my restless sleep and get ready on autopilot. I cover my bruised cheek with makeup and try to hide the cut that has now started to scab over the best I can I avoid looking my eyes staring back at me in the mirror, I take a few pain killers for the constant throb coming from my chest, and busy myself with making his breakfast wondering if this is all my life will be.  
Jack is still asleep when Kate arrives to take me to work. I quietly close the door of the flat and head down to the car, the grip from the darkness loosens slightly as I get into the car.  
"what happened to you??" Kate says glaring at the cut on head.  
"had a fight with the bloody kitchen cupboard." I smile falsely "It won." I chuckle faintly hoping she will believe.  
She frowns at me, unconvinced but doesn't push it. She turns and drives to work. I sigh thankfully. I bury myself in my work, I'm here all day today, Kate is only here until after lunch. We talk happily with each other as we work, that I feel myself relaxing as the day goes on. I love working here, it brings me back from the darkness within me ever so slightly.   
Kate has left for the day and my friend Jose has started his shift. Jose and I have known each other since we were babies as our dads were in the army together. I feel lighter when we chat happily about his passion, photography and about our dad's latest plan for a fishing trip. I hate fishing, but Jose loves it and is trying to persuade me to come on the next one, when a group of people sit down in my area for dinner.   
I grab my pad, pen and a jug of fresh water and head over to the table.  
"Good evening, I'm Anastasia and I'll be waitress for tonight." I smile as I fill their water glasses before putting the jug in the centre of the table. I look up at everyone and they are all glancing at their menus until I'm staring at those grey eyes over the menu.  
"Hello again Anastasia," he smiles, and my stomach flips at the sound of my name. The girl next to him glances to him and then to me smirking.   
"Mr Grey," I smile politely trying to steady myself from the stirring in my stomach. And busy myself with my pen and pad.   
"Are you ready to order or would you like a few moments," I smile quickly trying to gain my equilibrium as I drag my eyes from his and look around the table. It looks like he is with his family. The girl next to him on his right is about my age, she has blond shoulder length hair and a carefree look, next to her and older woman, she's very beautiful, with dark brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes and a kind smile. Next to her is a young man who has flyaway mousy brown hair and a boyish grin on his face as he looks at me. On Christian's left is an older man with blond hair. Christian is in a dark grey suit, white shirt and a light grey tie, he looks stunning.  
I take their orders without glancing at Christian again even though I can feel his eyes on me as I hurry away to put their order in.  
"OMG! You are so lucky." I look up to another waitress called Lisa as she is glancing out into the restaurant from where we stand at the bar waiting for our tables drinks.  
"What?" I ask not sure what she means.  
"You have Christian Grey at your table." She swoons, "He's like the hottest and richest bachelor around." She explains exasperated as she sees my questioning stare.  
"oh," is all I mutter as I glance back at their table wondering how I never knew this. And to my surprise he's looking straight at me. I feel myself blush and look back to the bar. Lisa saunters off with her drink order just as mine is ready. I steady myself and head over with the drinks avoiding Christians gaze the whole time.   
I busy myself with the rest of my customers only glancing every now and then at Christians table, he looks happy chatting and laughing away with his family.   
I'm busying myself with the water jugs and menus near the entrance of the kitchen.  
"How are you feeling today?" I jump and turn to see Christian standing behind me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says sweetly as he takes in my reaction.   
I shake my head at his apology and smile shyly. "I'm fine thank you, how's your dinner?" I ask gesturing towards his table wondering if that's why he's standing here.  
"It's lovely thank you," he smiles as he looks at me then his eyes land on the cut above my eyebrow and he frown slightly "What happened to your head?"  
"Oh, it's nothing." I glance down shyly brushing my fingers gently over the cut and tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.  
"Is there anyth…" I start to ask as I glance to the entrance door that has just opened. The smile drops from my face and I feel the blood rushing out of my face as I feel the darkness surround me as I watch Jack and a friend of his saunter in and up to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, are you ok?" Christian asks and touches my arm. I stiffen at his touch and back slightly away as I watch Jack search for me from his seat at the bar. Christian glances in the direction I'm looking frowns then looks back at me worryingly. I look at him and put on my fake smile as my real one is hiding in fear.   
"I'm fine honestly. Is there something I can get you Mr Grey?" Jack's found me. I can feel his piercing stare on me. Christian again glances in the direction of Jack and I know this time he understands as his stances sharpens. Then Jack saunters over his anger evident in his stare and I feel like I'm being suffocated with fear. What is he doing here? He has only come to my work twice in the whole 9 months we've been together.  
"Ana," he swoons venomously as he grabs me pulls me to his side. Giving Christian a deadly stare, that clearly says she's mine. I stiffen at his touch. I can feel Christian watching my reaction.  
"Jack, I'm working." I mutter to him as I wriggle out of his embrace knowing he will be pissed when we get home. But I don't want to lose my job, it's my only place of freedom.  
I smile kindly at Christians wondering stare, grab a jug of water and head off into the restaurant trying to breathe through the darkness. Leaving them both behind. I quickly busy myself refilling people's glasses not daring to look back.  
After a few minutes Jack saunters, back to his perch at the bar and Christian back to his family. I can feel both of their gazes on me but don't dare look. Jack is going to be so mad and all I can think about is what is he going to do now.  
"Hey Ana, are you alright? You don't look well." Jose asked when he catches up to me in the kitchen.  
"I'm fine" I smile wondering how many times I've said that today. Suddenly, the manager walks into the kitchen, he sees me and waves me to come to him. Oh no, what now I worry as I walk up to him with a tentative smile.  
"I take it you know those young men at the bar." He says annoyed glancing through the window of the door at them. I follow his glance though I know he's talking about Jack and his friend, whose name is Matt I think. They are laughing obnoxiously and making quite a scene. I groan inwardly knowing this is going somewhere bad.  
"Err, yes sir, "I nod sombrely  
"well get them out of here they are disturbing my customers." He says angrily as he saunters off. I stare after him fearfully. Why me? How am I supposed to get Jack to leave? Panic rising in me. I take a slow steady breath and head out into the bar. Towards Jack and his drunken friend.  
"Ahh here she is." Jack sneers drunkenly at me loudly as I reach them. I can feel people watching me and I feel so nervous. Jack grabs me and pulls me to him grabbing my arse in the process. I stiffen at his touch. What is with him tonight.  
"Jack, can I talk outside with you please." I ask timidly as I try a free myself from his embrace. He frowns at me as I walk towards the door in hope he will follow. He then laughs loudly, taps his friend on the shoulder laughing and they both start to follow me, I can feel all eyes on me as I walk out the door, but I don't dare look up. All I can feel is the darkness and fear surrounding me. Jack grabs me as soon as we are out of the restaurant and drags me up the alley next to it.  
"What is it Bitch!" he hisses as he pushes me up against the wall grabbing me by the hips his hands wandering over my body. Oh no! not here! His friend stands laughing at him eyeing me like I'm food.  
"Jack! Please not here." I plead panicky as I try to push myself free. That just makes Jack angry and he slaps me round the face.  
"SHUT UP! BITCH!" he sneers "Me and my friend here have plans for you" he grins venomously at me as he pushes my skirt with his hands. I am looking panicking from Jack to his friend who looks to be keeping watch.   
"NO! NO! Please" I beg as I push against Jack, not this! Not here! He slaps me again and throws me to the floor. I scramble away on my hands and knees. He grabs me by my hair and pulls my head back.  
"Where do you think, you are going?" his growls and before I know it there's a knife at my throat. I freeze in fear. Where did he get a knife from? He drags me up to a standing position by my hair. The knife in his hand at his side.  
"Now do as you are fucking told." He hisses as he points the knife at me threatening way and he releases my hair. Tears start to run freely down my face, I taste blood on lip from where he hit me. I look from Jack to his friend who is eyeing me up like I'm food again. I slowly step back and hit the wall. I need to run! I need to get out of here. My mind racing with fear and my eyes wander to the knife. Its relaxed at Jacks side now. Matt moves towards me with a hunger in his eyes, I freeze. It's now or never. I push him with all my force surprising him and he falls back into Jack I start to run to the entrance of the alley not realising how far Jack had dragged me into the alley.   
I'm nearly there when I feel a hand grab my shoulder. It's Jack. I panic as he spins me to face him hitting me with something hard. I stagger into his arms  
"BITCH!" he cries  
Then all I feel is pain searing through my body from my stomach. I freeze from the shock of the pain. I look at Jack and he looks just as shocked before his friend is pulling him away to run. I stare dazed as they drift away. I slowly stagger to the entrance of the alley. Unable to wrap my head around where this pain is coming from. I push the door open and notice the bloody smears my hands leave on the glass.  
I stagger into view of the restaurant before I hear a scream. I look in the direction of the scream, then across the restaurant a blur of colours, some rushing towards me as I collapse on the floor.  
"Anastasia" a familiar voice cries as I fall into the darkness and all pain gone. It's peaceful and for once I let the darkness take me.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm surrounded by darkness, I can't move, I can't open my eyes.  
"I can't stop the bleeding." Said a familiar panicky voice.  
"Just keep pressure on it, Carrick get my bag from the car." I hear footsteps moving away  
"Ambulance is on its way!" a sweet worried voice calls from a far.  
I hear the footsteps again. "Here." I hear someone rustling around, then I feel cold as I hear tearing of clothes. I hear a few gasps.  
"Mum!" someone near me gasps.  
"Elliot get everyone away from here. We need space."  
I hear shuffling of chairs "MOVE!" someone shouts and I the sounds get further away.   
"Anastasia, can you hear me?" I feel something on my wrist then my chest. I want to answer but the darkness swallows me again.

I feel myself drifting again surrounded by a heavy darkness, that's threating to take me again. "The knife ruptured her liver and her intestine. We were able to close them up and stop the bleeding. All other organs seem to be unaffected." I hear someone sigh next to me. "She also has several broken ribs. That look like they were from a previous incident as they seem to be starting to heal. The only issue we have now is her head injury. She had a bleed on the brain that we have gone in and cleared, but there is still a fair amount of swelling, we have been monitoring it and it does seem to be reducing but slowly." I hear the person sob next to me and grab my hand. "Your daughter should hopefully make a full recovery, but we won't know the extent of her head injury until she wakes up, I'm afraid."  
"OH, baby girl!" a woman sobs. Mum? "Who could do this to you?" she cries, and I want to squeeze her hand, but it doesn't respond. I feel heavy again and I slip away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!!"   
"I'm sorry sir, we have been to his apartment, but it doesn't look like he's been back to there since the incident and we are still trying to find the identity to the other gentleman from the night."  
"Well find him! He's not getting away with doing this to my daughter!" my dad's voice growls "And what about the manager?? He's the one who sent her out there with them?"  
"Unfortunately, as your daughter went willingly we cannot press charges."   
"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." A sweet voice called, "I can come back later?"   
"No, it's fine we were just leaving." I heard someone move near my bed. "We will keep you updated on our progress Mr Steele." And then I feel them move away.  
"how is she?" Kate?   
"Still no change." Grumbled my dad  
"She'll be fine, she's a strong girl." My mum whispers from close by.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't see what was happening to her." Kate sobs. "I knew she was unhappy, but I never thought this" she cries.  
"Hush, it's not your fault." My mum exclaims as I feel her move towards Kate.  
Darkness takes me again.

My eyes finally flutter at my request. I managed to pry them open slightly. It's dark and for a minute I think I'm still in the darkness, but then I see the machine next to me bleeping away in rhythm with my heart beat. I turn my head gently as the pain throbs. I just make out a slouched figure laying their head on the bed next to my hand. I can't make out who it is as it's too dark. Mum? Dad? Kate? I focus my energy on moving my hand and touch the side of their face. They stir and quickly look up and I'm hit with those beautiful grey eyes.  
"Anastasia." He breathes. "Your awake." He smiles relief all over his face.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask dazedly.  
He runs his hands through his hair as he says "I came to check on you after your parents left for the night. I must have dozed off."  
I try to push myself up into a sitting position with my hands but pain lances through my body.  
"Whoa, lay down," he says tenderly,   
"sorry, but who are you?" I ask nervously


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't remember?" he says slightly hurt. I shake my head apologetically and I am rewarded with a large throbbing pain, I wince. "I'll get the nurse."   
He quickly walks out of my room leaving the door open so light floods in from the hallway. I glance around my room and see a row of flowers and cards at the end of my bed. I have an IV in my right hand and several other wires that leading to the machine that keeps bleeping on my left. I reach my hand up to my face a feel a tube running across my face with two little tubes up my nose, I pull it out and try to pull it off my face, but I don't have the energy, and just then a nurse walks in followed closely by the guy from a moment ago.  
"Well welcome back Anastasia." Smiles the nurse kindly. "I'm Nurse Izzy."  
"What am I doing here?" I mumble trying to remember what happened. My mind is blank.  
"You don't remember?" the nurse asked as she checked the readings on the machine before taking my blood pressure. I shake my head and look from the nurse to the guy with the gorgeous eyes.  
"I'll call her parents," he says quietly. He gives me a gentle smile before heading out of the room.  
"What's the last thing you remember Anastasia?" The nurse asks again as she checks my vitals.  
I try hard to think. What do I remember? I remember celebrating Kate's birthday, we all went skiing and then got very drunk at the club afterwards. Oh, did I drink too much? Is that why I'm here?  
"I…I remember celebrating my friend's birthday." I say, "Can I have some water please, my throats dry."  
"sure, I'll go get you some and the doctor will be in to see you soon" she smiles before heading out of the room.  
I watch her go before laying my head back against my pillow hoping to get rid of this throbbing headache.  
I must have dozed off because when I open my eyes again the sun is shining through the blinds. I blink against the sudden brightness and look around. My room is full of people. Huddled into little groups talking quietly. Except for the guy with the beautiful eyes, he's standing away from the others watching me. He gives me a breath-taking smile when I look at him.  
"What are you all doing here?" I ask groggily. Everyone stops what they're doing and turns towards me.  
"Oh Ana!" mum gushes as she rushes over to hug me. I see he guy slip out the door as my Dad comes in for a hug. Everyone is beaming at me as if they haven't seen me for ages. Why? What's going on?  
Just as Kate releases me from a hug and Jose pulls me into one I see the guy walk back in with a Dr behind him.  
"Hello Anastasia, I'm Dr Bailey." She smiles gently "How are you feeling today?"  
"My head hurts." I frown as she comes over and checks my vitals.  
"Will someone please tell me why I'm here??" I ask frustrated and I see everyone glance worriedly at each other. While the doctor is checking my blood pressure.  
"What's the last thing you remember Anastasia?" the doctor asks as she jots something in my paperwork.  
"Kate's birthday party." I say exasperated at having to repeat myself  
"Ana, that was 11 months ago." Kate says in a hushed voice. With concern, all over her face. My mum squeezes my hand. What? No that can't be right?  
"Anastasia, can you follow the light for me." Asked the doctor as she shines the light in my eyes. I follow as instructed.   
"You were in an accident Ana, don't you remember?" my mum asking frowning at me. I shake my head then wince from the pain.  
"I'll get you something for the pain. But first I need to check your stitches," the doctor says   
"STITCHES??" I ask wildly.  
"If everyone can step out for a moment while I check them please." The doctor says to everyone ignoring my questioning look. Everyone slowly walked out promising they are only outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Once everyone has left and closed the door. Dr Bailey smiles at me sweetly.  
Anastasia" she starts  
"Ana" I interrupt  
She smiles at me. "Ana, I know this may be hard for you to hear but you were a victim of a very serious attack." She says sombrely but still with a caring smile.   
"WHAT?" I cry and try to sit up and wince in pain.  
Dr Bailey slowly lowers my bed sheets and gently raises my hospital gown. I gasp and pain spreads throughout my body as I look down at myself. I'm swollen, black and blue. There's a huge dark bruise running across my chest and just below it is a huge bandage. I feel a tear run down from my face. Dr bailey slowly lifts the bandage and I can see a dark black line running down my right-side near my stomach.   
"Wh…What hap…happened." I stutter as she checks over the stitches.   
"You sustained a stab wound to the lower abdomen, it perforated your liver and intestines, but we were able to close everything up nicely, and your stitches look good." She smiled sweetly as she put the bandage back. "You also sustained some broken ribs, but they are healing nicely "she said as she lowered my gown and pulled up the sheets. "lastly you sustained a severe head injury which caused a bleed on the brain." She says sombrely as she raises my hair from the side behind my left ear. I gingerly reach up and touch it. My hair is gone, and a bandage is in its place. "We had to drain the bleed to allow the swelling to go down."   
My hair!! I dread to think what I look like.   
Once she has checked my stitches on my head she jots something down on my chart again.  
"I would like to take you for another head scan to make sure it's all clear."  
"Is that why I can't remember anything?" I asked scared.  
"It's hard to say, there are many factors that could have caused your memory loss." She says looking up from my chart.  
"Will I ever remember?" I asked feeling light headed from all the information.  
"Again, unfortunately it's hard to say, some people regain all their memories back, some remember snippets and others never remember. It is different for everyone." She says apologetically.  
I nod, not trusting my voice. She touches my shoulder gently "I'll go and get you some painkillers." She smiles and leaves the room.   
A moment later the cute guy walks back in.  
"They've gone to get coffee." He explains smiling sweetly at me.  
I nod that I understand as he leans against the back wall, looking at me.  
"I'm sorry, I know I probably know you but what's your name again?" I say shyly.  
He smiles that breath-taking smile as he walks over to the side of my bed. "I'm Christian Grey." He smiles and puts his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you again Anastasia" he smiles as I shake his hand. I laugh lightly grateful for the distraction to what is going on, and his smile gets bigger.  
He relaxes and settles into the chair next to my bed.   
"So how did we meet?" I ask as I try and sit up. He instantly stands up and helps me sit up and sorts my pillows out, so I can sit back comfortably. "Thanks" I smile shyly.  
"My pleasure Anastasia." He smiles. "we met at the restaurant you work at. You kind of fell into my arms." He smirks at me.  
"What? How?" I laugh. Just then my family and friends stroll back in.  
"It's good to hear you laugh Ana." My dad smiles from me to Christian.   
Christian stands up and does his button up on his suit jacket. "I have to get to work now I'm afraid, but I'd like to come and check on you later if that's ok with you." He smiles down at me nervously.  
"sure." I smile shyly. He smiles happily at me then bids everyone else goodbye before he leaves. Kate comes and sits on the bed next to me as she hands me a cup of tea. I smile gratefully at her.  
We all sit and chat happily, everyone telling me what has happened in their lives since I last remember, but all avoiding the reason I'm in here for. When the doctor comes to collect me for my head scan I'm glad for the break from all their pitying eyes. I know they love me, but they are all treating me like I'm made of glass.  
There is still a slight swelling on my brain, but it has reduced since the last scan, so they are just going to keep monitoring it closely. Kate and Jose have left for work by the time I get back from my scan. And a little while later the police officers come to talk to me about the incident but leave with disappoint all over there face when I can't tell them anything. By the time my parents leave at dusk I feel drained and fall into an uneasy sleep. Christian is there when I wake an hour or so later. He smiles sweetly at me when I stir awake; and we sit and talk about anything and everything. He tells me about his boat and how he loves to soar, it's so calming.


	8. Chapter 8

And so, the days slip by one by one, the same routine, my parents sit by my side treating me like I'm going to break. Kate and Jose drop by a few times to check up on me and to bring me the gossip. Then Christian comes once it's dark, and I find myself longing for him to arrive, he's the only one who doesn't look at me like I might explode or break at any moment.  
Its Saturday and I've been here for just over a week now and I'm going stir crazy staring at these 4 walls. My swelling on the brain has gone but my white blood cell count is up which means infection, so I must wait for the antibiotics to bring it down before I can go home. Home. That is the problem at the minute, because apparently, I was living with this Jack everyone keeps mentioning so I currently have nowhere to stay. My mum wants me to move with her to Georgia where she lives with her husband Bob, whereas my dad wants me to move back in with him in Portland. And this is the argument that's on today's agenda, as I sit in my bed staring in disbelief at my parents.  
"She needs a fresh start Ray!" My mum snaps again.  
"She has school Carla! She can't just up and leave, she's already behind because of this!" Ray replies, waving his arm around to prove a point as the door bursts open. Christian stops in the doorway taking in the room. He frowns at the situation and then walks over too where I look on helplessly from my bed, and in one smooth movement he scoops me up into his arms and heads back towards the door, I instantly wrap my arms around his neck and he give me a soft smile.  
"WHAT Do you think you're doing??" My mum yelps as she watches bewildered. Christian turns to face my parents. "Taking Ana out of this room! She's been through enough. She doesn't need this. When you've finished arguing feel free to find us." He states firmly then turns and leaves, leaving both my parents gobsmacked for a few moments, a few steps down the corridor and I hear them start at each other again. I don't think I'm the only one going stir crazy in this hospital. I sigh and lay my head-on Christians shoulder as he carries me quietly down the corridor, he feels so warm and welcoming. I notice he's not in his normal suit, he's wearing dark navy jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I've never seen this side of Christian, he looks mouth-wateringly hot. I blush at the thought. He finds an empty wheelchair and gently lowers me into it. I immediately shiver from not being in his arms and he instantly takes his jacket off and wraps it around me.  
"Are you ok?" he asks gazing down at me with those stunning eyes.  
I nod shyly, blushing from his gaze. "Where are we going?"  
He grins boyishly down at me. He grabs the handles and starts towards the elevators, he leans down and whispers "Let's go have some fun." Into my ear.  
He stands back up again to push the call button. "We're in a hospital what exactly is fun to do here?" I laugh turning the best I can to look at him.  
"You'll see." He winks smiling at me as he pushes me into the elevator.  
I look at his reflection in the elevator doors. His muscles tight against the fabric of his t-shirt in all the right places. My eyes travel slowly up his body enjoying the view, until I find myself staring straight into those mesmerizing eyes. He smiles as our eyes meet and I feel myself blush from being caught. I look shyly down to my hands, suddenly grateful that I'm not in a hideous hospital gown anymore, I'm in cute grey and pink pyjama bottoms and matching vest top that Kate had brought me the other day. Though vaguely aware I'm not wearing a bra underneath it as my ribs are still too sore. I pull Christian's jacket tighter around me and breath in his intoxicating smell as the doors open.  
I frown as Christian pushes me down the corridor, unsure where ae are going. We pass the reception for this ward and I notice the nurses are wearing colourful patterned uniforms. Christian smiles and nods towards the girl behind the counter she swoons at his smile  
"Mr Grey," she breathes.  
So, she knows him? How? A strange feeling twisting in my stomach as we come to a stop in front of a plain white door  
"Christian?" someone calls from down the corridor.  
Christian turns wheeling me with him.   
"I thought that was you." a woman smiles as she strolls towards us, in her white doctor's coat open over scrubs covered in teddy's. Her dark brown hair tied up neatly into bun at the nape of her neck. She's very beautiful. She reaches and pulls Christian into a gentle loving hug and he kisses her cheek. She smiles lovingly at him as she releases him and then looks at me kindly.  
"Anastasia, lovely to see you up and about" she smiles kindly at me. I smile unsure what to say as I have no idea who this woman is. I side glance at Christian looking for an answer just as he starts the introductions understanding my confusion.  
"Anastasia, this is my mother Grace Trevelyan-Grey." He smiles warmly down at me. "Mother, meet Anastasia Steele." He says looking back at her.  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs Grey" I smile at her.  
"Please, call me Grace. It's lovely to meet you." She says kindly as she shakes my hand. She puts her other hand on top cupping my hand in hers "Christian mentioned the memory issue. How are you feeling." She asks full of concern and warmth.   
"I'm doing better thank you." I nod trying to wrap my head around the fact Christian talks about me.  
"When you're better, you must come over for dinner" she smiles "Everyone would love to see you." She adds. Everyone? Who's everyone? My head questions but I just smile sweetly and nod.  
"Ana was feeling in need of a different view to her room, so I thought I'd bring her up here." Christian says to his mum as he nods his head towards he door.  
"Oh, of course" she smiles. "You two have fun now." She smiles at us and heads off back down the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian opens the door and wheels me in. I gaze around the room taking everything in. in the far-right corner there a TV on the wall with a small sofa facing it along with a few beanbags scattered on the floor. on the shelf, next to the TV sits a couple of games consoles. in the left corner of the room sits a desk with 2 computers on, next to that is a bookshelf full of books and another little seating area. And smack bam in the middle of the room is a pool table. It's not the full size but big enough.  
"Ta da!" Christian smiles as he puts his hand out to help me out of the chair. I laugh at his playfulness as I take his hand. His other hand goes to the small of my back as his jacket falls back into the wheelchair and sparks fly through my body at his touch. I smile shyly at him and release his hand and walk slowly out of his arms. I walk over to the pool table and trail my fingers across the edge as look around the room. I can feel Christian close by watching me.  
"I didn't know the hospital had a room like this," I smile as I turn to look at him and I gasp as he is standing right in front of me. I lose my balance slightly from the shock and his hands go instantly to my waist to steady me, and my hand rests on his biceps. He's gazing down at me with what looks like wonder, and I feel I could lose myself in those eyes. I blush at our closeness and peel me eyes back to the table.  
"Do you want to play?" I ask as I glance back up at him shyly. He smiles playfully at me and gently releases me and heads to the wall and grabs 2 pool cues. He hands one to me, his thumb stroking my knuckles as I take the cue. My stomach does a flip and I blush. He smiles and then starts setting up the table.  
"Do you want to break?" he asks as he places the white ball on the table. I shake my head.  
"No, you can." I say as my hand goes to my where my stitches are. He nods and then leans over the table to break, and I relish in the view and bite my lip.  
"So, what were your parents arguing about?" he asks as he pockets a ball.  
"Oh! My mum wants me to go and live with her in Georgia." I sigh as I chalk my cue ready for my go.  
"Georgia!" Christian says shocked standing back up looking at me.  
I nod as I walk to table to take my go. Very aware of how close Christian was as I lean gingerly over the table to take my shot. "Yeah, I apparently was living with that guy Jack, so I have nowhere to stay at the minute when I leave here." I say frustrated as my ball hits the corner of the pocket and bounces back in another direction. As I stand my body brushes Christians and I look up to see his eyes are looking at my right arm frowning slightly. I follow his gaze and I know what he sees. There on my upper arm is a very distinctly shaped bruise. Jack's handprint where he had obviously grabbed me hard at some point. Its fading thankfully, like most of my other bruises. Christian gently strokes his fingers over it still frowning.  
"It doesn't hurt." I say shyly as I wrap my arms around myself feeling very self-conscious. As I look at the floor, wishing for the first time that I had my dressing gown on.  
Christian gently lifts my face with his finger under my chin so I'm looking up into those wondrous eyes again. His other hand has found my waist again.  
"Your beautiful Anastasia, don't ever think any different." He breathes as he tucks a loose piece of hair behind my ear, I feel myself blush.  
"It's your go." I say shyly tilting my head towards the table trying to change the subject back to something less serious. He gives me a breath-taking smile before releasing me and getting back to the game.  
We play in silence for a little while and I can feel Christians eyes on me the whole time.  
"So, are you going to go?" he finally asks breaking the silence. I look up from my shot "What?" I ask confused by the question.  
"To Georgia?" he asks quietly watching me intently.  
"No!" I say shaking my head and I swear I see him sigh with relief. "I don't know what I'm doing yet, but I'm not leaving Seattle" I say determinedly, and I see a small smile cross his lips. His phone must of rang as he pulls it out of his pocket.  
"Grey." He says matter-of-factly  
"OK, we'll be right there…thanks Taylor." And he hangs up. I stand up and tilt my head questioningly at him.  
"Your parents are looking for you." He sighs apologetically at me, as he walks over to me and takes the cue. I roll my eyes and hand it to him. I walk slowly towards the door. I go to grab the door handle when I feel his hand on the small of my back.   
"Sit." He breathes into my ear. I turn and see the wheel chair next to me.  
"I'm fine honestly." I say glancing up at him, highly aware his hand is still on me.  
He shakes his head, "I'm here to look after you miss Steele and I am not letting you walk all the way back. I don't want you over doing it." he says gently. I sigh rolling my eyes and let him help me back into the chair. He wraps his jacket back around me and I breath in his enchanting smell again; I suddenly feel drained, I sit back grateful for the wheelchair suddenly as Christians takes me back to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Christian wheels me to my room and helps me back onto my bed, ignoring the glares from my parents. I smile softly at him as he pulls the covers over me tenderly before settling in the chair right next to my bed.  
"Where have you been." My mum askes me staring exasperatedly at me, before side glancing at Christian, who is busy typing something into his phone to notice.  
"Christian took me for a change in scenery." I say tiredly, "Mum, you know I love you. But I'm not moving to Georgia with you." I say looking at her determinedly. Ray smiles smugly at her and nods. "I'm not moving back in with you either dad." I add wiping the smile off his face. I can feel Christian look up from his phone to look at me.  
"To right! She's living with me."  
We all turn to see who had spoken and I smile as Kate strolls in with a huge smile on her face. She hugs me tightly. Then turns towards my parents.  
"Me and my brother have a spare room at our apartment, she can have." She smiles and then looks at me for an answer and I nod smiling gratefully.  
My parents look from Kate to me and back again before resigning with a nod.  
"Good that's settled then." Kate beams, "now we just have to get you out of here first."  
"doctor said maybe tomorrow. If my blood results come back clear." I sigh, laying back onto my pillow. Kate nods happily.  
What about my stuff I suddenly think and frown.  
"What is it?" Christian asks making everyone jump, I think they forgot he was here.  
"I'm going to need to go get my stuff from Jacks." I say quietly and I hear my mum take a sharp breath in at his name. "I don't even know where he lives." I laugh ironically staring into space. I feel everyone freeze in the room.  
"Don't you worry about that huni." Ray chimes in bringing me back to the here and now. I yawn involuntary.  
"you're tired, we'll let you rest." Kate says as she hugs me then heads towards the door. Followed by my mum and dad who both hug me before they leave.  
Christian is the last to leave. He stands next to me by the bed. I look up at him, suddenly not wanting him to leave, but not knowing why.  
"I had fun today." He smiles that breath-taking smile as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, and before I know what's happening he's leaning down and kissing me chastely on the lips.  
"Later's baby." He smiles then he's gone.  
Whoa! What the hell just happened? I fall back on my pillow dazed. I close my eyes and think about Christian.

_Christians twirling me around and around the dance floor,_   
_We are smiling and laughing happily together_   
_lost in our own little bubble._   
_Christian twirls me away from him smiling._   
_I grab his hand and twirl back into his arms laughing happily,_   
_I gaze up at him lovingly._   
_It's not Christian._   
_This guy has dirty blonde hair_   
_and smells of alcohol and cigarettes._   
_His eyes stare at me angrily as his lips turn up in a sneer._   
_I want to run but I'm trapped._   
_He has his arms around me pulling me into the darkness_   
_"YOUR MINE BITCH!"_   
_His voice is like poison, suffocating me._   
_I'm in a dark musky room,_   
_He's standing over me, he's clutching a beer bottle,_   
_He's swinging at me!_   
_Smashing the bottle into me_   
_Over and over again._   
_I can't get free_   
_I scream as he pulls me down into the darkness_   
_"NO JACK! NOOO!"_

  
_"ANA! ANA WAKE UP! ANA!"_  
I jump awake, someone's reaching for me from the darkness. Jack! "NOO!" I scream and scramble as far away as I can. Pulling my knees up and burying my face into them.  
Suddenly a light comes flooding into the room, pushing the darkness away. I peer up over my knees. Someone's standing next to the bed near me. Looking scared and anxious. I look up and there are those beautiful grey eyes. "Ana it's me, you're ok." He says tenderly leaning closer.  
"Christian." I breathe and bound into his embrace grabbing handfuls of his t shirt as I bury my face into his chest breathing in his intoxicating smell trying to slow my heartrate and stop my body from shaking. He wraps his arms round me tenderly and kisses the top of my head.  
"She's ok, she just had a nightmare." He says quietly to someone in the room. I turn my head to see a couple of nurses standing in the doorway looking at me concerned. They nod at Christian tentatively and turn and leave closing the door behind them, plunging the room into darkness again.  
"You're ok Ana, no one's going to hurt you. Never again." He whispers into my ear as he strokes his hand up and down my back lovingly.  
I raise my face to look at him, he strokes my cheek with his fingertips wiping a stray tear away. I look down and quickly wipe my eyes  
"Sorry." I mutter as I straighten out his t-shirt from where I've been clinging to him.  
"Don't worry about it." He says gently shaking his head. He tilts my head up to face him again. He stroked my face lightly. I lean into his touch and his thumb brushes over my bottom lip.  
"What are you doing here." I suddenly say only just remembering he had left earlier. He smiles sweetly still cradling my face in his hand.  
"I dropped my mum off on the way home from there's as she got called in and thought I would come check on you." He explained quietly still searching my face to make sure I'm ok.  
"I'm glad you did." I say shyly as I place a hand on his chest.  
"you need to rest." He says releasing my face to sort out my pillows, he moves back to let me lay down but I grab the bottom of his top not wanting him to go. He looks down at my hand then to my panicked face. Quickly takes his jacket, shoes and sock off with me still clinging to his top. He moves to the bed and slowly lays on top of the cover. He lays on his back and I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. I breathe him in and instantly feel myself relax.  
"Sleep, my beautiful Anastasia." He says as he kisses my hair.


	11. Chapter 11

I slowly open my eyes, and find myself looking straight into the face of a sleeping Christian. Our noses nearly touching. I smile at how peaceful he looks. I gaze down at our bodies, I'm still holding onto his shirt which has risen up while we were sleeping showing off his stomach. His arm is wrapped around my waist, his hand on my skin at the small of my back, and our legs are all tangled together. I gently release my grip on his top trying not to wake him, but I feel him stir. I look up at him just as those beautiful eyes open sleepily. I smile sweetly at him.  
"Hmmm, morning." He breathes smiling at me. "I like waking up with you in my arms." He breathes pulling me closer to him, closing his eyes again.   
I smile and stroke my hand down his chest. He moans pleasantly, and I suddenly fill something twitch awake and harden against my thigh. I gasp and feel myself blush, I look up at him through my lashes and find him watching me. I smile shyly at him, he strokes his fingers down over my cheek before pulling me into a kiss. He kisses me slow and tenderly, cupping my face with his hand. My hand strokes up his chest and rests on his heart.   
He slowly pulls out of the kiss and gazes at me, I smile shyly at him  
"Now that's what I call a good morning kiss." He beams, and I laugh, Christians phone starts to vibrate on the side. As he sits up to grab it I slide off the bed and head to the bathroom.   
"Grey." He answers watching me go.  
Once I've finished freshening myself up and head back into my room. Christian has his socks and shoes back on leaning against the sideboard, typing something into his phone. He looks up and smiles at me when I enter the room just as my door opens. We both turn as my mum walks in.  
"OH! Christian," she says shocked seeing him, "you're here early." She adds plonking her purse on the chair near the door.  
I laugh and sit back on my bed. Christian smirks at me and my mum frowns questioningly at me. I shake my head at her.  
"Good morning Mrs Adams." Christian says politely.  
"What are you doing here this early mum?" checking the time and noticing its only 8am.  
"OH! I have to head back to Georgia later today as Bob's only gone and broke his foot, playing golf of all things." She says all flustered, "I wanted to come and see how you were before I headed back." She smiled at me softly.  
"Oh." I say slightly shocked and feeling slightly sad she's leaving. "I…I'm fine mum." I say as Dr bailey strolls in.  
"Good morning Ana," she smiles grabbing my chart off my bed. "I hear you had a bit of a rough night?" she adds putting my chart back coming around the bed to stand next to me.  
"What? What happened?" my mum chimes in worriedly.  
"It's fine, just a bad dream." I say quietly feeling uncomfortable suddenly.  
"may I?" Dr asks pointing to where my stitches are.  
I lay back on the bed and lift my top slightly, so she can get to them easier. Highly aware that Christian and my mum are watching.  
"You sure it was a dream?" Dr bailey asks as she leans over to check them,  
I sigh, lay my head back on my pillow and stare at the ceiling not wanting to see everyone watching eyes on me.   
"It started as a dream," I sigh closing my eyes and all I can see are those angry eyes and sneer. "I…I remember J…Jack." I whisper shuddering at the memory  
My mother gasps and squeezes my hand. "sh…should I call the detectives?" she croaks trying to hold back her tears.  
I finally look at everyone, I shake my head "No! its wasn't any of this." I say waving my hand up and down the length of my body "It wasn't anything that bad." I sigh, and I see Christian frown out the corner of my eye and I wonder what he's thinking.  
"Even still it might be a good idea to let the detectives know." Dr bailey says kindly  
"No! I'm not reporting every memory I have of him!" I snap a bit more harshly than I meant, "it's not going to catch him any quicker." I finish and push my top back down covering my stitches. Dr bailey just nods sympathetically. She then turns and grabs my chart again, all business again.  
"Well, your blood test has come back fine, so if you are happy to, you can go home today." She smiles at me.  
"finally!" I sigh smiling and nod at her.  
"OK, great, I'll get your discharge papers sorted, then you'll be good to go." She smiles. "I'll need to see you in about a week for a follow up "she adds as she jots something on the chart then heads out the door.   
"That's great news Ana" my mum smiles squeezing my hand, "I'm going to go call Ray, and grab a drink. Did any of you want one?" she says as she grabs her purse off the chair.   
"I'll have a tea please," I smile kindly at her. Christian smiles and shakes his head, and then she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

I stare at the empty doorway for a few moments lost in thought until I feel Christian stroke his thumb over my knuckles. I glance at our hands then up to him. He's still frowning, lost in thought.  
"What's the matter?" I ask tentatively.  
Christian looks at me sadly, "I just hate that he has done this you." He strokes his hand through his hair, "I saw you last night Ana." He says quietly shaking his head at the memory, "and you say that wasn't bad..." he says quietly shocked.  
I look down at my hands sombrely, "I…I meant it wasn't anything that put me in here." I say quietly pulling at the blanket on the bed. "I can't remember hardly anything, but I have this feeling telling me that what I saw last night was the normal for Jack…the police are already looking for him because of this" I touch my stitches, "what I saw last night won't make them find him any faster, so I don't see the point of dragging them here to hear it." I gush as I feel him stroke my knuckles caringly.   
I stare of out the window and let out everything I have been holding back from saying, "Everyone treats me like I'm going to explode at any moment from, memories, pain, fear…I don't which…I see the anger and hatred everyone has towards Jack because of what he has done to me…but you don't understand how strange that is for me. I lay here with the evidence of what he did to me…but…but I feel nothing! How can I hate someone I don't even remember? Last night was my first glimpse of my fear of him…but I don't hate him. I don't know if I ever will…I guess that depends on if I remember anymore…and I don't know if I want to…I mean what kind of person will I be after everything that has happened to me? Will I even recognise myself? I'd rather be me than hate Jack." I feel a huge weight lift from finally telling someone.  
Christian cups my face with his hand and brings my face so I'm looking at him. As I look up at him his other hand strokes my cheek. His eyes are looking at me what I think is wonder.  
"You're mind-blowing, you know that." He breathes before he leans in and kisses me softly, after a few seconds it turns more passionate. I sit up on my knees without breaking the kiss. One of his hands moves down my back pulling me closer to him. My hands wind their way into his hair as my stomach is doing somersaults and my chest swells with an unfamiliar feeling. My hands gently tug at his hair and Christian moans pleasantly into my mouth and it sends a jolt through my body. I never want this kiss to never end. I can feel his need for me harden against my thigh and I smile slightly not breaking the kiss. Christian eventually slowly pulls out of the kiss breathing heavily. He rests his forehead against mine as we steady our breathing. "you deserve the world Ana…if you let me I'd cherish you." Christian whispers gently as his fingers caress my cheek. I swear my heart skipped at beat at his affirmation, but before I could respond Christians phone starts ringing. He stands up straight, releasing me slowly as he pulls it out of his pocket and checks who's calling.  
"sorry. I've got to take this its work." He says apologetically, I smile and shake my head in understanding, not trusting my voice. He leans in and gently kisses me on the lips.  
"Grey," he answers smiling at me before he heads towards the door. "What did they say?" and with that he was out the door. I stare stunned. What just happened?? Omg that kiss! I still get tingles just thinking about it. He wants to cherish me? What the hell! I mean we've kissed a few times and he stayed last night but we've never actually discussed what is going on between us. What is going on between us?? My head is spinning when mum walks back in carrying my tea and her coffee.  
"thanks mum." I say as she places my tea on table next to the bed.  
"Your welcome huni." She smiles sitting on the end of the bed. "So, I phoned Ray and Kate to let them know you are being discharged today…Kate says you already have a key to her place as she gave you a spare. She's working until 6ish she said so she'll see you at her place. "Mum smiles and I nod vaguely remembering Kates key on my key chain. "Ray apologises as he's stuck at work until 5." She says regretfully as Christian walks back into the room "my flight is at 10…I can see if I can change the time of my flight, so I can help you settle in at Kate's." she says regretfully  
I shake my head at her. "no, it's fine mum, you need to get back to Bob." I smile at her. "I'll be fine, honestly…I'll just get a cab, it's not far." I smile at her. She looks unsatisfied with my answer.  
"I'll take you." Christian says as he comes and settles on the bed next to me. I smile at his closeness even with my mum in the room. Something has changed between us, I can feel it. I wonder if he can too.  
"Don't you have to work?" I ask pointing to his phone that's still in his hand.  
"Nothing now that can't wait until Monday." He smiles and my stomach flutters. I turn to look at my mum who's watching Christian and I inquisitively.  
"There you go, Christian will take me to Kate's mum so stop worrying." I smile at her. She looks searchingly at me for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "Good, besides if your flight is at 10 you better start getting ready. You don't want to be late." I add checking the time. My mum glances at her watch and nods resigned.  
"ok sweetheart, I call you when I land." She smiles and stands up. She hugs me tightly "You will have to come for a visit really soon, ok. I know Bob would love to see you too." She gushes as she continues to hug me. "Anytime. Even if it's just for a few days. I have air miles, so we'll sort it."  
"I will mum, I promise." I smile at her as I pull out of the hug, she nods then turns to Christian  
"It was wonderful to meet you Christian…you take care of my daughter." She says shaking his hand.  
"I plan to." Christian promises smiling at my mum then glances at me. "Safe flight Mrs Adams." He adds smiling back at her.  
"Please, Carla." She corrects him, and he nods smiling politely.  
Mum gives me one more quick hug before she leaves. I sigh and sit back and find myself leaning against Christian.  
"You ok?" Christian breathes into my neck as he gently kisses my neck, as his hand snakes around my waist gently caressing as it goes. My chest swells again at his tenderness. I smile and nod at him not breaking his embrace. He smiles and kisses me gently on the lips, soft and sweetly.  
"Good…let's get you out of here." He smiles.


End file.
